Grow old with you
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Nadie lo creyó, pero pasó. Meses después del final del viaje de Ash por Kalos, él y Clemont ahora son novios, para ambos fue dificil pero ahora, que disfrutan de un día solos en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia...ambos estarán seguros de que son felices juntos.


Hola! Sé que deben estar sorprendidos...Yo escribiendo Boys Love pero...después del Ash x Gary y el Ash x Cilan, el Ash x Clemont me gusta. Les confieso que esto me costó bastantito trabajo por lo mismo de que JAMÁS EN MI VIDA he escrito Boys Love...o bueno, si lo hice pero siempre los dejaba porque no me gustaban...pero ahora dije ¿Por qué no? Me gusta este tipo de cambios en mis historias.

En fin...si hay fans del Ash x Clemont o Diodeshipping...¡Les agradeceré si leen esto! Ya que es mi primera ocasión me gustaría que juzgaran x3

Disfrútenlo!

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Pokemon" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 _ **Grow old with you**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Nadie lo creyó.

Nadie en todo Kalos y en todo Kanto lo creyó. Ni siquiera Delia, Meyer o Bonnie. Nadie.

Serena tampoco, e incluso, ella fue la más afectada por la noticia. Aun cuando la noticia fue difundida sólo entre los más cercanos para no provocar alteraciones.

Pero nadie lo creyó.

Nadie durante el viaje de Ash en Kalos le vio un comportamiento anormal. De acuerdo, nadie descubrió si sentía atracción por alguna persona, aunque él mil veces dijera que no estaba interesado. En Clemont tampoco, incluso, empezó a sentir algo por la performer. La relación de ambos chicos era la de mejores amigos, hermanos.

¿Y entonces, cuándo se enamoraron? ¿Cuándo empezó todo este embrollo?

Cuando el viaje terminó y todos volvieron a sus vidas. Ash en Pueblo Paleta, Clemont en Ciudad Luminalia.

El genio extrañaba la emoción de sentir nuevas experiencias, de conocer nuevos lugares, de fortalecerse él y sus pokémon, de aprender muchas cosas de sus acompañantes; la determinación de Serena, y sí. Hasta extrañaba que su hermana le buscara novia como loca…aunque siguió haciendo eso con las lindas retadoras que llegaban al gimnasio.

Ash no era el caso. Casi ganar la liga le hizo ver que otra vez estuvo cerca, decidió empezar de nuevo y esta vez quedarse en casa, a probar de nuevo suerte en Kanto. Y si, extrañó a sus amigos, a Serena (quién fue la más dolida por su despedida), y a Bonnie…pero…Clemont.

Eso no era normal.

A veces, hablaban por videófono, incluso Bonnie se metía en la conversación. A veces se escribían para preguntarse cómo les iba y cosas así. ¡Eran mejores amigos! ¿Por qué Clemont sonreía cuando Ash le escribía? ¿Por qué Ash se desesperaba cuando Clemont no contestaba? Para ambos debía haber una explicación.

Un día, Ash decidió ir a Kalos a visitar a sus viejos amigos y de una vez por todas aclarar sus sentimientos. En el largo viaje, sólo eran él, Pikachu y su mente pensando, el pokémon se quedó callado, aunque si le decía al muchacho cuando algo pasaba.

Al llegar, recibió la noticia de que sólo irían Clemont y Bonnie a esa reunión, ya que Serena estaba de viaje en Hoenn, queriendo probar suerte con los Concursos Pokémon, en esos momentos, hubo bastante incomodidad entre ellos, Bonnie la notó de inmediato, por lo que ella se ofreció a llevarse a Pikachu a pasear dejándolos a ellos solos.

Luego de un momento estando solos, en una caminata en el atardecer, justo enfrente de la Torre Prisma, Clemont reunió el valor suficiente para confesarle a Ash sus sentimientos, aunque al principio este no sabía cómo reaccionar, el inventor supo que era correspondido después de un tierno beso. Esa fue prueba suficiente para darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de eso, llegó el momento de decirle a todos.

Y nadie lo creyó, pero todo mundo aceptó, porque después de todo, el amor no respeta. Incluso Serena supo aceptarlo, porque era la felicidad de Ash.

* * *

El Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia siempre estaba disponible para el público, ahora que Clemont estaba de vuelta, las batallas en ese lugar eran mucho más interesantes, e incluso ganarle a tal líder a veces costaba más de una oportunidad. El punto era que siempre estaba abierto.

Pero ese día no. Clemont decidió cerrar el gimnasio debido a la visita de Ash, su novio, a Kalos, para poder pasar algo de tiempo con él.

En la arena de combate, Pikachu estaba luchando con Luxray, a modo de entrenamiento, los demás pokemon (Greninja, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Noibat, Dedenne, Chespin y Bunnelby) estaban jugando…Clemont estaba en su taller, haciéndole algunas modificaciones de Clembot, mientras Ash le servía como asistente. Ya que sólo estaría poco tiempo con él, era mejor disfrutarlo.

Ash miraba detenidamente al plano que su novio había hecho. Sin duda era un chico muy inteligente, era un suertudo por tenerlo a él.

––Ash, cariño ¿Podrías pasarme la llave inglesa? ––llamó Clemont sin apartar la vista del interior cableado del robot.

––Toma ––decía el chico tomando la llave de la caja de herramientas sin quitar la mirada del plano.

––Gracias.

––De nada ––dijo sin emoción el morocho. Atento.

Clemont se giró hacía su novio, lo vió tan perdido. Podía verse que estaba viendo el plano, o puede que sólo estuviera perdido en su mente.

––¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? ––el rubio se fijó que el chico no respondía ––. ¿Ash, cariño?

––¿Hmm? ––mirando de reojo al rubio, se salió de su mente ––. ¿Me llamaste, amor?

––¿Estás bien? Pareces pensativo amor ––. Clemont dejó el proyecto para acercarse a su novio ––. Si hay algo que te molesta, dime.

––No, es solo que…Estoy pensando en algo ––Ash parecía algo preocupado ––. Llevamos casi seis meses juntos y bueno…––con una amplia sonrisa, él miró al rubio ––. Creo que puedo decir que soy afortunado de tenerte.

––¿Qué dices? ––él, un poco sonrojado, le devolvió la mirada tierna ––. ¡Yo soy el afortunado de tenerte! Digo, eres…eres lindo, un gran entrenador, alguien fuerte, hábil y valiente. Por eso agradezco haberte conocido.

––¿Estás hablando en serio? Tú eres inteligente, hábil y sin mencionar que lindo. ––con una mirada traviesa, Ash casi besaba a Clemont ––. Y te amo por eso…

––También te amo, Ash ––Clemont también intentó besar al chico, hasta qué…

––¡Ah, hermano! ¡Ustedes son muy cursis! ––una voz provenía de la puerta, algo avergonzada.

La pareja volteó a la puerta, encontrándose a la pequeña Bonnie, sosteniendo al Pikachu de su cuñado. Un puchero estaba en su rostro, aunque ella estaba feliz de que su hermano tuviera a alguien como Ash…a momentos pensaba que eran muy cursis.

––¡Hermano Ash! ––Bonnie soltó al Pikachu para abrazar al morocho, y este se separó del rubio para corresponder al abrazo de la niña.

––¡Pika! ––Pikachu subió al hombro de Clemont, a darle una pequeña lamida amistosa, a la cual recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento del chico.

––Hola Bonnie ––dijo feliz Ash ––. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo con los Pokemon?

––¡Oh no, hermano Ash! Sólo venía a pedirte que…––la niña primero miró a su hermano con insinuación y luego regresó a su mirada inocente al ver a Ash ––. ¡Quiero pedirte que te quedes hoy con nosotros!

––¿Quedarme con ustedes? ¿Por qué?

––¡Hace mucho que no jugaba con Pikachu ni los demás pokemon y los extrañe mucho! ––Bonnie puso un semblante inocente. Era el truco que empezó a usar para poder convencer a alguien, generalmente su hermano o su padre ––. Por favor…hermano Ash. Ahora que eres novio de mi hermano puedes quedarte en su habitación.

Ambos se sorprendieron y sonrojaron. Apenas habían cumplido los 18, y llevaban solamente seis meses de relación. Quedarse juntos probablemente en la misma cama sería un poco incómodo para ellos, pero la pequeña rubia siguió haciendo pucheros para conseguir la afirmación del chico. Ash, un poco resignado miró a su Pikachu, quién encogió sus pequeños hombros, sin saber qué contestarle.

––Estamos bien en el Centro Pokémon, Bonnie ––confesaba apenado Ash ––. Además, no sé si tu papá acepte y…

––Papá se fue desde ayer, y no regresa hasta mañana. No le veo el problema de que duerman juntos ––con cada palabra de la niña, la pareja se daba cuenta de la inocencia de esta ––. ¡Vamos Ash, di que sí!

Clemont gritaba internamente, era mucho más que obvio que si quería que Ash se quedara esos dos días con él, dormir a su lado para sentir el calor de su novio y la calidez y protección que su cuerpo le ofrecía…y claro que el entrenador no era la excepción…

" _¡Pero vamos! ¡No ahora!"_

––No, Bonnie, lo siento ––aun sonrojado, Ash trató de disimular ––. Estaremos en el centro Pokémon.

––Pika…––suspiró Pikachu, un poco avergonzado también.

––¿Bonnie, puedes dejarnos solos? ––dijo Clemont aún sonrojado ––. Ve a jugar con Dedenne y los Pokémon ¿Sí?

Haciendo otro puchero, se acercó a Pikachu para tomarlo en sus brazos y llevárselo, por dentro estaba un poco celosa de que su hermano ya no le prestara atención por estar con Ash. Pero siendo él el novio de su hermano, no le molestaba en mucho. Aunque ahora quería saber la razón del por qué les daba pena dormir juntos…Qué niña tan inocente.

––Esa niña es todo un problema ––dijo Clemont llevándose la mano a la sien.

––Hey, Clemont ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dejó solos aquella vez? ––el morocho se ponía nervioso ––. Cuando regresamos juntos hizo un berrinche por haberla "abandonado" por un buen rato.

–Creo que esa niña ya sabía del plan que tenía para hablar contigo ––cariñosamente, se levantó a abrazar al morocho ––. Creo que fui obvio con lo que sentía por ti.

––Yo me esforcé en ocultarlo de mí mismo, de engañarme, pero…al final tú y yo somos el uno para el otro ––sonrió Ash para después tomar la mano de su chico ––. Quiero pedirte un favor, Clemont.

––El que tú quieras ––Clemont le devolvió la sonrisa al chico para luego.

––Quiero que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo

¿Eso debía interpretarse como una proposición de matrimonio?

––¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Ash? ––el rubio se ruborizó a más no poder.

––¿Eh? ––luego de ver el sonrojo de su novio, Ash se echó a reír, enternecido ––. ¡No! No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Llevamos muy poco tiempo como para eso.

––Idiota, no hagas eso ––rió Clemont ––. ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

––Que quiero estar a tu lado, te prometí que creceríamos como entrenadores juntos para lograr nuestros sueños pero ahora…quiero envejecer a tu lado, morir a tu lado. Quiero cumplir mi sueño a tu lado, Clemont ––este besó la mano del rubio.

––¿Estás hablando en serio, cariño?

––Más en serio que nunca…

Clemont siguió sonriendo, para luego robarle un beso al morocho. Este sintió los labios dulces del chico y correspondió al beso, tan tierno. Tan dulce, tan lleno de amor…

Nunca nadie lo creyó, sus conocidos e inclusive sus Pokemon. Pero si había una persona que aún no lo creía eran ellos mismos. Ahora estaban juntos, destinados a ser…Y ahora querían estar juntos, querían envejecer juntos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Primer intento...No diré que no juzguen ni nada porque digo...¡Es la primera vez que hago esto! Bueno, yo haré lo posible por que este fic sea bueno o más adelante proyectos sobre ellos sean buenos.

Bueno, gracias por todo Diodeshippers. Espero poder mejorar con estos dos adorables tontos xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
